


Not Lost but Still Found

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friends to Lovers, So here we are, i fell for this ship, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Chloe and Nino are roommates who are down on their luck and wallowing in self-pity until Chloe decides it's time for them to try to start living again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was in one of my drabble sets but since I'm working on a second part, I decided to pull it out into its own story in case I want to add more. :)

Chloe shuffled into the living room and lifted an oversized gray hoodie off the back of the couch. She sniffed it and scrunched her nose at the less than pleasant odor. “Is this yours or mine?”

Nino cracked open one eye from his prone position on the couch and squinted at the article of clothing. “I don’t know. I think I wore it the other day though. I spilled ketchup on it from a burger.”

She scratched at the dried stain on the arm. “Yeah, I saw that when I put it on last night to go meet the Uber Eats guy downstairs because it was sitting here and my room seemed too far away.” She shrugged the hoodie on with a sigh. “It doesn’t smell great.”

“Mmm.”

She lifted his legs and sunk into the couch beneath them and then let them drop back onto her lap. “What are you watching?”

“Some home design show.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know where the remote is.”

“Ah.”

They watched three episodes of contractors finding surprise expenses in remodels before Chloe stirred again. “This is pathetic.”

“I know. Even only half done, their place is better than ours,” Nino replied.

She popped his knee. “No, I mean us. We’re pathetic.”

“Well, my fiance called off our engagement two days before the wedding since she’d fallen in love with someone else and you got fired from your dream job so I’d say we’re allowed to be pathetic.” He reached up to pull the bill of his hat down over his face. “I’m going to take a nap.”

“Nino, that was a month ago. Wait, almost two months ago now.”

“Yet it hurts like it was yesterday,” he muttered. “Amazing.”

“And yeah, it sucks about my job but obviously I’ll find another one. That stupid Claire isn’t going to be the end of me just because she stole my client list and spread rumors about bad business practices. I’m fabulous and everyone knows it.” She attempted to flip her ponytail and felt how stringy her hair was. “At least I used to be fabulous.” She slouched back and groaned. “Who I am kidding? No one is going to hire me as a personal style consultant now. I’m sitting here in a smelly hoodie and I’m not even sure if it’s mine. I’ve lost my mojo.”

“Maybe it’s hiding wherever mine is.” Nino lifted his hat and tossed it on the coffee table. “And maybe we have been sadsacks lately.”

“You think?”

“I’m never going to know love again but I guess I should try to smile more.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “Victoria was a heinous bitch and I warned you about her before you gave her that ridiculous ring, just to set the record straight.”

“It really is your gentle kindness that keeps this friendship alive, Chlo.”

“She told you we couldn’t be roommates or friends anymore because I obviously can’t keep my hands off you even though that’s never been an issue with us. That was red flag number one. Well, no. That awful shade of coral lipstick she always wore was definitely the first flag, but--”

“Good to know I’m as unattractive as I thought.”

“Oh, hush. You know that isn’t what I meant.”

Nino dropped his legs off her lap and stood with a grunt. “I don’t wanna talk about Victoria. I’m going to go lay down.”

“You were literally just lying down.”

“Well, now I’m going to go lay down in my bed.”

Chloe stood and followed him into his room even after he gave her a pointed glare when she crawled up beside him in the bed and turned on the lamp on his nightstand. “We can’t keep wallowing, Nino.”

He took off his glasses and handed them to her. “I can. You’re free to do whatever it is you want to do.” He sighed and turned on his side away from her. “I just don’t have it in me right now, okay? Please just let me...just let me be.”

She exhaled softly and slid out of the bed. “Okay. Take your time.” She set his glasses on the nightstand, turned the light back off, and closed his door as she left.  
___

“I hope you’ve had enough time,” Chloe said as she threw open the curtains covering Nino’s bedroom window the next morning.

He swore and buried himself deeper under the covers. “What the hell, Chloe?!”

“I’ve been up for hours getting myself back into shape as much as I could here, but now we need to go out so I can finish and you can start.” She smoothed her hand down her sleek hair that hung just below her shoulders. “I think I need a new look for the new me and I want to do the same for you.” She saw a golden brown eye peek out from a hole in the mass of blanket. It squinted and then Nino was emerging reluctantly and grabbing for his glasses on the nightstand.

“You showered,” he said with a slow blink.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve showered, you know,” Chloe sniffed. “But yes, probably the first time this week so I understand the surprise.”

“And you’re wearing makeup and clothes that actually fit.”

“Again, thank you for stating the obvious. On that note, we desperately need to do laundry later.”

He sat up and scratched his head absently. “What are you wanting to do?”

“I’ve called and set up appointments for us at the salon and spa in an hour. I had to pull some strings but we deserve the best of the best.”

“I can’t afford the best of the best right now.”

She smiled sweetly. “Daddy can.”

“I don’t like using your dad’s credit card. You know that. We aren’t kids anymore.”

“Oh please, it’s fine, I promise. He’ll be thrilled to see it being used for something other than take-out. He’s been begging me to get out of this apartment.”

“I don’t really want a haircut.”

“Well, you need one. You look scrappy and not in a hot way.”

“I’m not trying to impress anybody.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “And that, Mr. Lahiffe, is problem number one. Now, go get in the shower and I’ll see if I can find anything halfway presentable in your closet for you to wear until we can get you something better.”

“What do you mean better?” he asked warily.

Chloe grabbed the edge of the blanket and ripped it off the bed. “Go. Now.”

He rolled off the bed, grumbling under his breath the whole way to the bathroom. Chloe nodded in satisfaction when she heard the shower turn on and then moved to his closet with a scoff of disgust.  
___

“I feel ridiculous. Why do I need to be so dressed up to get a haircut?” Nino tugged on the collar of his shirt and Chloe pulled his hand back down.

“Stop. And it isn’t just a haircut. We’re getting the works: facials, massages, skincare treatments. We’ll get fluffy robes to wear and comfy slippers and it will be so wonderful.”

“Then why do I have to be dressed like this?”

“Because it’s all about image.” She straightened and rolled her shoulders back. “You deserve to be pampered and you know it.”

“Is that what you told your clients?” he asked, keeping in step with her as they neared the salon.

“Mostly.”

He nodded. “So I’m going to get the personal style consultant Chloe Bourgeois treatment today, huh? I feel honored.” He was surprised to see her cheek go pink.

“I just thought it might be a nice way to ease back into things,” she admitted. “And I also thought you could use the day out. I know I can.”

Though spending an entire day being touched and prodded by strangers and trying to make forced polite conversation sounded in no way appealing, Nino smiled down at his roommate. “Thanks.”  
___

“Can I tell you something I haven’t admitted to anyone else yet?” Nino asked. His voice was hushed as they lounged in the reclining chairs of the waiting room while their mud baths were being prepared.

Chloe rolled her head lazily to the side and looked at him with one eye. “Mmhmm.”

“I knew Victoria was cheating on me before I caught her in front of Adrien.”

She opened both eyes and sat up so she could lean closer to him. “What?”

Nino dropped his gaze to his lap and twisted his hands into the ends of the sash of his robe. “She wasn’t exactly stealthy. I don’t think she was really even trying to hide it, but I never confronted her and she never said anything so I just...” He exhaled and it was a long, tired sound. “And then when Adrien and I went back to the apartment to grab some of the wedding stuff and she was there with that other guy in our bed...” He shook his head. “I couldn’t keep ignoring it.”

“If Adrien hadn’t been with you, what do you think you would’ve done?”

He dared a quick look at her. “Are you asking if I still would’ve married her?”

Chloe nodded, pursing her lips.

“I don’t know. Probably.”

“Good grief, why?”

He was quiet for a long time as the spa music played softly around them. “I guess it just felt nice to feel loved and I wasn’t sure if I would get the chance again.”

“Nino Lahiffe, if that’s supposed to mean you aren’t a catch or something equally absurd, I’m going to smack you.”

“Do you think they’re going to take us back soon? I feel weird sitting here in just a robe.”

“Don’t try to change the subject,” she demanded. “You’re great and I won’t let you say anything less about yourself.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re my roommate.”

“That’s another thing. Do you think I would live with you if I didn’t believe it? I deserve the absolute best. I’m saying it because it’s the truth and I’m your friend,” she corrected. “Your best friend actually. Adrien can take a backseat because we both know it’s true.”  
___

“Wow, you look...” Nino trailed off and shook his head as he stared at Chloe. “I really love the new hair.”

She bit her lip and reached up to let her hand hover beside her head. “It’s a little shorter than I was thinking. i’m not sure how I feel about it.”

“You look really pretty,” he assured her. “I think it’s a perfect new look for new you.”

Chloe straightened and look in the mirror. “It is perfect, isn’t it?” She lifted her chin and nodded in his direction. “And now for you. Anthony, please work your magic on my sweet but clueless roommate. He doesn’t realize how gorgeous he is. Look at what’s he let happen to his hair.”

The stylist clucked his tongue and moved behind the styling chair, spinning it to face the mirror. “I would literally kill him for his eyelashes. Lift them right off his face and prance off to the club to get me a new love.”

Nino grimaced at Chloe in the reflection and she stifled a laugh. “I think I’d have to fight you, Anthony. I like them just where they are.” And suddenly it was Nino’s turn to blush.  
___

Nino tried to busy himself with reading labels on the many products lining the shelves of the nail portion of the salon. Chloe insisted he get a pedicure and manicure and he had to admit they’d both been enjoyable with her at the station next to him. She’d gossiped with the technicians like old friends and for the first time in months, he saw the spark of real happiness shining through her eyes when she looked over to smile at him.

Leaving no stone unturned, she was currently sitting at a vanity station and having her makeup professionally done so Nino was doing his best to stay out of the way and not look too bored. He didn’t initially mean to eavesdrop on her conversation with the makeup artist but now he was straining to hear their words while seeming to concentrate much too hard on the ingredients list of a bottle of moisturizer.

“It isn’t like that between us,” Chloe said. “We’ve been friends since we were kids.”

“So what? Sweetie, I’m looking at him and you’ve got to get with that. Your palettes are made for each other. I can see the pictures now and they would be fabulous. Is there some rule I don’t know about that says you can’t date him? Close your eyes.”

Nino had to keep himself from glancing back at the women but he shifted a little closer and picked up another bottle to pretend to study.

Chloe’s voice was much lower when she spoke again and Nino held his breath as he tried to listen. “He knew me back when I was...I wasn’t always...” She scoffed. “I just don’t think he’d see me that way and honestly, it’s fine. I’ve got more prospects than I know what to do with.”

“Hell yeah, girl. And even more when I’m through with you. Oh! I can’t believe we haven’t talked about this yet but did you see the pants Anthony is trying to pull off today? I might hire you just to help the poor man.”

Nino set the bottle back on the shelf and moved further away from them. Chloe’s words bothered him. Did she really think he still thought of her the way she was when they were younger? She’d changed so much; they both had. It wasn’t fair to put that on him. The people they were back in their younger school days would never be as close as they are today.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard a familiar throat clearing and turned around to see his roommate giving him an expectant look.

“Well?” Chloe prompted as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Am I absolutely gorgeous?”

Nino took in the smooth lipstick and dark eyeliner and thought about how nice she also looked in the bumblebee pajamas she liked to wear around their apartment. “You always are.”  
___

“Please don’t make me go to another store,” Nino groaned. “I’m so tired.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Chloe huffed as they were chauffeured down the street.

“I’m not being a baby. We’ve been going all day and I’m exhausted and I now own clothes I never imagined owning and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“I think you’re trying to say thank you.”

He chuckled and looked at her. “Are you really wanting to go more places?”

“Just one and then we’ll get dinner.”

“Chloe...”

“Just one,” she insisted. “Sit back and shut your eyes and we’ll be there soon.”

“The things I do for you,” he sighed dramatically.

They rode in comfortable silence to their next destination and Chloe roused Nino from the light doze he’d fallen into. “Come on, we’re here.”

He blinked and opened his door to look up at the brightly lit sign of his favorite music store. “What are we doing here?”

She rounded the car and hooked her arm through his. “You did a lot of things I like today so now we’re going to do something you like.”

“Well, this is uncharacteristically fair of you,” he teased, walking them to the shop door.

“I know. Don’t go spreading it around. I only do stuff like this for the friends I really, really like. The list is quite exclusive.”

Nino grinned down at her. “So me?”

Chloe felt her face warm. “You,” she nodded.  
___

Nino couldn’t put his finger on what it was but something definitely felt different by the time they dragged themselves into the apartment that night. It made him feel uncertain how to act but then Chloe dumped her keys and purse by the door like she always did and the universe shifted back into its comfortable place.

“We can go through all our stuff in the morning,” she said with a wave of her hand after dropping her shopping bags on the couch. “You can wear that blue suit with the gray shirt tomorrow.”

“We aren’t doing this again tomorrow, are we? I don’t know if I--” Nino’s words were cut off when Chloe unceremoniously shoved two fingers against his lips.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’m going to go back to my old stomping grounds and round up some clients again because I’m ready to kick ass. I’d like your help if you have the time.”

He reached for her wrist to pull her hand down but found it hard to release it. “I have the time,” he said softly.

They stared at each other and Chloe’s breath hitched in her throat. Electricity surged between them and then Chloe’s phone began to vibrate in her other hand and the spell was broken. He let go of her wrist and she stepped back quickly and answered her phone with a breathless greeting.

Nino swallowed hard and gave her a wave before retreating back into his room. The universe he shared with Chloe teetered on the edge of the unknown for a moment and then became still again, not quite back in place but not falling yet.


	2. Chapter 2

“You really might be my best work yet. No one we see today will be this handsome and put together.” Chloe adjusted Nino’s tie and stepped back. “This color looks so good on you. I’ll try to find you another suit like it in a different cut.”

Nino was finding it hard to swallow past the anxiety-induced lump in his throat. “If you say so. I feel kinda silly.” 

He’d let Chloe coat his face in moisturizer after she chastised him for not doing it himself after his “lessons” the day before and even applied an eye cream to cover up the dark circles from his lack of sleep. Nino had to excuse himself and escape into his bedroom to change afterwards because her gentle fingers on his face and the concerned look when she demanded to know why he hadn’t slept well was just a little too much for him to handle. His feelings were quickly shifting from only friends territory into something else and it was making his head spin. 

“Well, you don’t look silly; you look dashing.” She stepped in front of the mirror by the door and checked her make-up and hair one last time. “So the car should be downstairs any minute. As soon as we get to the first place, I need you to act your ass off. I’m going to be showing you around town in places I know my former clients will be.”

“I’m liking this idea less and less.”

She waved her hand carelessly. “It’ll be fine. Just pretend you’re a rich prince or something. You’ve hired me to make you irresistible.”

“Chloe.”

“These people will believe whatever I tell them.”

Nino frowned. “Yeah, I know. They believed what your nemesis told them too. That’s why you lost most of your clients in the first place.” He saw the furrow begin between her eyebrows and thought it better to cut it off before it grew into a full scowl. “But if you think this is the best way to get your business back on its feet, I’ll support you.”

“I do,” she sniffed, lifting her chin. She looked down at her phone. “The car’s here. Don’t forget your suitcase.”

“Ah yes, my empty suitcase that costs more than our couch.” Nino lifted the expensive leather case up carefully. He was hoping he could somehow return it and avoid the stress of trying to keep it from getting scratched on every surface it happened to touch.

“Our weekly takeout bill costs more than that couch,” she replied flippantly and led the way out the door.  
___

“Oh, you poor darling, I was just devastated when I heard you were leaving us,” crooned the lady with the bottle tan that edged just the wrong side of orange. 

Nino took another sip of wine to avoid making a face at her obvious show. They’d “just happened” to bump into Chloe’s fifth former client and each one was worse than the last. They’d all acted so distraught that she’d “left” them and their wardrobes to fend for themselves, as if Chloe didn’t know they’d all turned around and hired the woman who spread the false rumors about her to begin with.

“Well, someone’s been keeping me busy.” Chloe looped her arm around Nino’s and pulled him close. “Just look at these eyes and tell me how could I not give him all my attention?”

Nino pasted on the self-deprecating smile he felt he’d perfected at this point. “I’d be lost without her. She’s a fashion genius.”

The woman visibly preened and offered her hand daintily. “I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure.”

At that moment, Nino felt his phone vibrate in his chest pocket and he pulled away from Chloe as gently as it could while ignoring the woman’s offered hand. “Sorry, sweetheart, I need to take this.” He didn’t meet her gaze as he stepped away and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Do you remember,” Alya began in greeting over the line as soon as he answered, “when I predicted that you and Chloe would end up together? You laughed and told me I was crazy. Crazy, you said.” She left off with that and Nino audibly sighed.

“I can’t really talk about this right now, Al.”

“You sent me a novel’s worth of texts last night. We’re talking about it.”

He cast a quick glance back to see Chloe’s eyes darting to him as she pretended to listen to her former client drone on. “Okay, yes, I want to talk about it because I’m kinda losing it here, but I can’t talk about it now.”

“Mmm. So you’re with her?”

“Yeah. I stepped away while she’s talking to an old client. I’m helping her get her business started back up.”

“How very noble.”

“Alya,” he whined. “I’m in over my head here. She’s got me in a suit and I have a briefcase and I’m pretending to be her...her boyfriend or something.”

There was a pause and even the sound of the tapping of Alya’s keyboard over the line quieted. “Was the pretending thing her idea or yours?”

“What does it matter?”

“Just answer the question, my dearest Nino.”

Nino knew he was blushing and made sure he was solidly turned away from Chloe. “Mine, I guess. I offered and she said it was a great idea.”

“Uh-huh.”

“But it’s not real!”

“Sure.”

“It’s not.”

“Oh, I know. Marinette’s not really my girlfriend either. We’ve just been sleeping together for three years now but it was only for pretend. I actually thought you and I were still dating this whole time.”

“Don’t be rude. This is so not the same as you guys,” Nino insisted, lowering his voice and moving further away. “Chloe and I are...we’re friends. I mean, at least I think she thinks we’re just friends and that’s fine. This is something I need to get out of my system and I thought talking to another friend would help but I was sorely mistaken.”

“Don’t get your boxers in a bunch; I’m only teasing you. You know I want you to be happy and I think you and Chloe would be great together, especially after everything that happened with the bitch I shall not name.”

“It would be too easy to say your name right there, wouldn’t it?”

“Watch it. I’m your favorite ex and you better not forget it.”

Nino let out a small chuckle and felt relief flood his system. It was always so easy to be honest with Alya. “I feel like I don’t know how to act around her.”

“I get that. I definitely had a gay panic moment when I realized my feelings for Marinette were more than just best friend territory. Try to take it a day at a time. If you feel brave enough to talk to her about it, go for it. You might be surprised how she feels.”

“Or she might freak and move out of the apartment.”

“I don’t think you’re giving Chloe due credit, but do whatever feels right.” There was a murmur in the background and Alya sighed. “Sorry, sweets, but I’m on a deadline. Hit me up when you want to talk more. I’m rooting for you.”

“Thanks, Al.” Nino ended the call and slipped his phone back into place. He turned and found Chloe walking towards him, one perfectly manicured eyebrow raised. 

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just catching up with Alya about some stuff. How’d the rest of the meeting go?”

She beamed at him. “I’ve got Sophia scheduled for a shopping trip next Tuesday. I asked if Claire was the one who suggested the tan and then offered to hook her up with one of my contacts who does a lot of celebrities when they are going to be on the red carpet. She took the bait instantly. I’m a badass bitch.”

“That you are. Your week is filling up fast.”

She looped her arm around his as she’d done so many times that day even though there was no one around to see. “It is, but don’t worry. I still have plenty of time for you. What do you say to an early dinner?”  
___

“My feet are killing me,” Chloe whined. She dramatically stumbled through the door and fell face first onto the couch. “I hate high heels.”

“Then why wear them?” Nino followed her inside and closed the door behind them. He cast a forlorn look at the small scratch on the side of his new suitcase before setting it down by the key and mail table.

“You just don’t get women’s fashion.”

“I don’t get wearing something that hurts, no,” he agreed. “And on that note, I’m going to go change out of this suit. I’ve hit my tolerance threshold.”

“Ninnnnnno,” Chloe wailed. “Help me. I can’t feel my feet.”

He shook his head and rounded the couch. “Do you really want me to take your shoes off for you?”

She wiggled her feet in answer. 

“Pathetic.”

“Pretty please with a cherry on top.”

Nino took a deep breath and carefully undid the buckle of her shoe. He slid it off and let it drop to the floor unceremoniously.

“Hey! These weren’t cheap. Be careful.”

“I think you meant to say thank you.”

Chloe made a huffing noise and lifted her remaining shoe up. She’d turned her head so she could watch him and Nino felt his skin run hot. He fumbled with the buckle this time and almost dropped the shoe on accident before jerkily setting it down with the other one. 

“Okay, I’m going to go change now.” He straightened and moved away as fast as he could without being obvious.

Chloe propped herself up on her elbows and frowned at him. “You aren’t going to rub my feet?”

There was no verbal reply as Nino’s bedroom door pointedly closed.  
___

The soft knock was all the warning Nino got before Chloe was entering his room. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her face scrubbed free of make up, and she was wearing one of the oversized hoodies he’d grown accustomed to seeing her in. 

“I could’ve been naked,” he chastised from his lounging place on his bed, pushing one of his headphones back so he could hear her better.

“Pity. I could’ve used a peep show.” She climbed into his bed beside him and leaned against the wall. “What are you listening to?”

“One of the records I picked up last night.”

“Can I listen to it with you?”

Nino nodded, feeling a little thunderstruck as he reached over to pull his headphone jack out of the record player on the nightstand. 

“Oh, this is nice. It isn’t like the stuff you usually listen to.” 

“Thanks for that underhanded compliment.”

She dropped her head to his shoulder with a content hum and they sat there together for two songs before she spoke again.

“Thank you for coming with me today. You really helped it seem like I’ve got my shit together.”

“You do have your shit together.” Nino eyed Chloe’s hand that was splayed out, palm up, between them. His own palm itched with the need to be pressed against hers. He curled his hand into a fist and shoved it into the large front pocket of his sweatshirt.

“You know I don’t, but I want to try to get to that point. I think these meetings next week are a good place to start. I’m feeling really good about it.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Nino finally allowed himself to rest his head against hers, if only to relieve the crick in his neck from trying to stay so rigid. With that action, Chloe scooted closer to him and made another happy hum. She curled against his side and slid down just a bit before huffing.

“I thought this was going to be more comfortable than it is. Scooch down with me.”

“I was just fine sitting like this, you know.” Nino wanted desperately to do what she wanted but he thought he might lose his sanity if he did.

“Scooch,” she demanded and tugged on his arm. 

He reluctantly wiggled down until Chloe curled up against him again. 

“This is much better.”

“Good to know, your Highness.”

“That’s your Majesty,” she corrected. She yawned and rubbed her cheek against the soft material of his sweatshirt. “I really like this music. It makes me feel calm.”

“Yeah, it’s good for that.” His voice was barely a whisper but he didn’t think he could speak any louder. His arm had gotten trapped under Chloe when she’d moved in closer and he chose the option of trying to casually rest his hand against her side rather than let it keep tingling.

“I’m going to sleep in here,” she murmured. “Can I?”

It was such a Chloe thing to say that Nino felt his heart swell. A statement followed by a question. 

“Of course,” he replied softly.


End file.
